Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;049\;55$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{4}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;049\;55 = \leadingColor{4}.955 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$